


Candy (I'll Be Your Fantasy)

by moimoi_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Kink, Drugged Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Yanderes - Freeform, no beta we die like quarantined women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: "Go ahead," Yaku says, bending down to peer at Lev, honey brown eyes frozen. "I want you to lick off every single last drop and if you don't-". Yaku traces the knife up and down Shibayama's pale skin and giggles."Well...I don't mind letting my knife do all the talking either"
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Shibayama Yuuki, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Searching for Only the Delicious Parts

**Author's Note:**

> someones torturing me in the request box. seriously, there's like 30 of these, and uhm, should i write them all?  
> and im sorry if its terrible lol my specialty is kurotsukki so i feel like im way out of my league

_start_

\- 

Yaku knows a lot of things about Haiba Lev. Knows more than he should, but the half Russian, half Japanese boy is just so... _sweet_. He just can't help himself sometimes. Can't help but follow him home on most nights, because what would such a sweet boy do if Yaku weren't around to protect him? 

He's just being a good senpai. 

But lately, lately lately _lately_ , Lev's being...He's acting sweeter. So much sweeter that Yaku has to excuse himself from practice to jerk off to the sound of Lev's cute giggle, to the sight of Lev flushing pink, to the scent of _Lev_ , as he bows down in front of Yaku, begging for forgiveness. 

_I won't skip out on receives this time Yaku-san!_ Lev pleads, practically groveling at his feet. Yaku had wanted nothing more than to step down on Lev's back and show him how to beg _properly_. Wanted Lev to plead for Yaku to make him feel good, to plead for Yaku's adoration and praise. And of course, Yaku would give it to him. That, and so much more. Yaku's hands itch around his cock, mind conjuring up the image of him dragging Lev out by his beautiful silver hair, and reward him for being such a _sweet little kouhai_. 

Yaku's a good senpai, the _greatest_. 

\- 

It's nearing the end of practice and Yaku has decided that he does _not_ like Shibayama Yuuki. Its easy to tell right away that the first-year has a crush on Lev, from the way he flusters (in a hideous way, nothing compared to the pink that spreads slowly on Lev's cheeks, and the tips of his ears), to the way he stutters out Lev's name. 

"H-Haiba-san!" Yaku rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. _There he goes again._ He watches with slanted eyes as the first year pulls on his team jacket, and runs to catch up with Lev, who is standing by _Yaku's_ side. Lev grins at him, and his hand makes its way into Shibayamas' hair, ruffling it and laughing when Shibayama groans and grumbles. 

"I've told you already," Lev says as he goes to fiddling with his keychain (a present from _Yaku)_ "You can just call me Lev". 

Shibayama nods, flushing a hideous bright red. He pulls Lev off to the side, and even from here, Yaku can hear him whisper, _Want to go out with me a-again. L-lev-san?_

What?

No seriously, _what_?

Yaku stops and bends down to re-tie his shoe, eyes trained angrily on Shibayama and Lev. _His_ Lev, who he can see nod shyly, also flushing pink and fiddling with the keychain. The two boys separate, and Lev hops over to Yaku, a dopey grin on his face. 

It angers him that he wasn't the one who put it there. It angers him that Lev is so interested in _Shibayama_ when he can have _so much more_. He could have Yaku if he wanted, and having Yaku is much better than having someone like _Yuuki_ , who's basically afraid of his own damn shadow. 

"What's got you so excited?" Yaku asks, although he already knows the answer. Lev turns a dusty pink again and turns to face his senpai. 

"Shibayama-kun and I are going out on a date," Lev says quietly, fiddling with his fingers, eyes turned down, staring at his feet. 

Yaku makes a small _ooooh_ sound and pats Lev on the back. "That's good news Lev. What are you two planning on doing?". Lev grins then and hurriedly tells him about how they plan to go arcading for a few hours, and then heading out to a new movie that Lev had already seen, but planned to forget because it was Shibayama's first time seeing it. 

"Bye-bye Yaku-san!" Lev says when they reach the front gates of the high school, where Alisa Haiba, Lev's older sister, awaits. Yaku watches wistfully as Lev pecks his sister on the cheek and climbs clumsily into the car. 

-

Yaku has to get rid of Shibayama.

Has to show Lev that he's the only for him. Has to punish him for agreeing, has to punish him for failing to see that Shibayama isn't the one for him. 

-

On the way home from school, Yaku takes a detour. 

On the way home from school, Shibayama Yuuki is kidnapped. 

\- 

Shibayama Yuuki doesn't show up to practice. It's cute, the way Lev worries, and frets about, hardly able to pay attention. "It'll be fine" Yaku promises him, rubbing his hand up and down Lev's back. 

"B-but...what if he's sick Yaku-san?" Lev asks, with shiny green eyes. "What if he's sick, and can't make it to our date tomorrow?". Yaku forces the smile on his face to turn into a frown, eyebrows drawn up with worry. 

"Even if you do have to cancel, there's always next time," Yaku says, forcing his voice to sound more comforting, more empathetic. He wraps his arms around the future ace of Nekoma and puts his head into Lev's shoulder to hide the growing smile. 

Because there won't be a next time. 

"Thanks, Yaku-san," Lev says, wiping his tears away as he pulls out of the hug. "You're the greatest senpai ever". The praise makes Yaku preen and a blush flashes its way onto the tops of his ears. 

"It's no problem Lev-kun" Yaku tells him, patting him on the shoulder. "If it helps, you can come over to my house for a little bit, we can play video games, or hang out. Something to take your mind off of Shibayama-kun". Lev's face brightens immediately, and he nods. 

"Just let me text my sister first!" The giant boys says and grins at him again. The way Lev smiles is beautiful, and when Lev smiles at Yaku, the libero feels as though he could do anything. 

\- 

_The last thing Shibayama remembered was a hand covering his mouth, and breathing in chemical fumes. He remembers slumping against a body, remembers the feel of their jacket touching Shibayama's skin. The material is familiar. And maybe, maybe a flash of red? Yuuki struggles to open his eyes, and when he does, he wished that he had kept them closed anyway._

_Yaku is standing above him, staring at him with a withering glare._

_"I have no clue what he see's in you" Yaku whispers, crouching down to stare at him. Shibayama flinches, and desperately tugs on his ropes. As expected, they don't loosen. Yaku watches him for a few minutes, eyes hard and hateful. He stands, and steps cruelly on Shibayamas hand, causing the small boy to scream in pain behind the gag._

_"Absolutely pathetic" The libero sneers, as he closes the door. Yuuki can hear his footsteps as he walks away. The sound echoes in his brain, and once again, Shibayama is left in silence._

_-_

_chap. 1 end_


	2. I'll Mesmerize You So You Don't Wake Up

_start_

-

"Tea?" Yaku offers, after trading his shoes for house slippers. He doesn't wait for Lev to agree and just walks into the kitchen. Lev trails after him, like some sort of lost puppy. Yaku thinks it's adorable. Although with Lev hanging over his shoulder, it makes it a little harder to slip the roofie into his drink. 

He manages just fine though. Yaku sips at his own tea gingerly, watching the other male with rapt attention, hooded eyes. A small smile, cheeks growing flush with arousal as he watches confusion shift on Lev's features. 

"This...tastes funny" Lev mumbles softly, eyes struggling to stay open. He sways back and forth hazily, the cup falling from his hands. Yaku watches as the tea sloshes out of the cup, and creates a small puddle. When Yaku finishes cleaning up the mess, Lev is already unconscious. Yaku hooks his arms under Lev's armpits, drags him downstairs with strength many didn't know he had. 

He can't wait for Lev to wake up. They're going to have so much fun. 

-

When Shibayama wakes up for the second time, he blinks rapidly, eyes adjusting to the bright light. He rolls on his side, and the rolls so that he's sitting up, back up against a few boxes. Then he's sees him. 

Lev. 

His boyfriend (is that what they are?) is unconscious, hair covering his right eye, features soft and relaxed. If the situation were better, if Shibayama weren't so afraid, maybe-

Maybe he would have the courage to pull him close, stare at him some more. Lev is even more beautiful like this, even with the distance between them. Without the joy and excitement and _energy_ surrounding him, Lev looks so...peaceful, soft, _beautiful_. 

"He's absolutely gorgeous isn't he?" Shibayama jumps in surprise at the sound of Yaku's voice. He thought they were alone. When did he-? Shibayamas' heartbeat picks up pace, and his breath quickens. Yaku walks towards them- _walks toward Lev_ -and bends down so that he's face to face with the Half-Russian. Then, soft and gingerly, with the innocence of a child, Yaku kisses Lev on the cheek. Lev's eyes flutter open, soft, and sweet, and he gazes up at Yaku with the tenderness of two reunited souls. 

Shibayama feels like he's intruding. 

"Yaku-san," Lev says, voice rough and hoarse and Shibayama wonders how long they've been out. Hours? Days? "Yaku-san, where are we?".

Yaku chuckles softly and adjusts Lev so that he's sitting up. Lev repeats the question, two more times or so, and Yaku doesn't answer. Shibayamas' fear comes back tenfold. He has so many unanswered questions. Where are they? Who did this? Was it Yaku? The auburn-haired male leaves without a word. He returns with a tray. 

Personally, from where Shibayama is sitting, he can't see what's on it. But he can smell it. Its food, and it smells so _good_. Something savory, maybe curry? And sweet too. Shibayamas stomach grumbles loudly, and he can't remember the last time he ate. Yaku picks something off the tray, two bowls. Walks over to Lev. 

"Are you hungry Lev-san?" Yaku asks in a cool voice. 

Shibayama whimpers. Yakus eyes drift over to him, and the knife flies to fast out of his hands, Shibayama is hardly quick enough to dodge. The knife lands in the box behind him, and he's not afraid to admit that he peed himself a little. 

"You," Yaku-san says, voice hard and cold and dangerous. Shibayama shivers. "Don't make a fucking _sound_ ". Shibayama nods in understanding. Yaku turns back to Lev, plasters a sweet smile on his face. Holds the chopsticks up to Lev's mouth, and forces the food in. Lev chews thoughtfully and licks his lips. Opens his mouth for another.

"Good?" Yaku murmurs as if he's talking to a small child, and not as though he kidnapped two people and put them in his basement. Lev nods rapidly, probably out of fear or something. Shibayama doesn't want to imagine what would happen if Lev had said no. Yakus expression goes dark again, after he lifts bite after bite to Lev's lips, even when Shibayama himself is going mad with hunger. 

"U-untie me please, Yaku-san," Lev says, eyes looking up at Yaku, shiny with unshed tears. "Please untie m-me". 

Yaku pretends to consider it. He taps a finger to his chin, still not wholly convinced. 

"Please, Yaku-san. I'll b-behave, I'll do whatever y-you want". Yaku grins, slow and feral and walks over to where Shibayama is sitting and yanks the knife out with more force than needed. Shibayama shakes and quiver which each step Yaku takes towards him, and then shakes with every step he walks towards Lev. 

Lev smiles at him, smiles at _Yaku_ with something akin to _admiration_. Shibayama holds the bile in his throat. _Don't you make a fucking sound_. As Yaku cuts the ropes binding Lev's arms together they kiss filthily, tongues intertwining, Yakus teeth nipping at Lev's bottom lip, establishing control and dominance over the younger's mouth. 

When Yaku pulls away, Lev pants, and scrambles toward him again for another one. Yaku indulges him, kisses him over and over again, until Lev is moaning, and rutting against him. Shibayama can't hear him, but Yaku whispers something in Lev's ear, and the boy goes _wild_. He mewls loudly, hips stuttering. They pull away again. 

Yakus' eyes meet his. He can see him smirk slow and sly, and Shibayamas eyes shift to where Lev is grabbing fistfuls into Yakus shirt, whimpering and panting. Watches as Yakus hand slides down Lev's body, in slow and calculated movements, watches as Yaku grabs ahold of Lev inside his boxers and _strokes_. 

"Good boy" Yaku murmurs into Lev's silver kissed hair as he comes down from a climax. Shibayama is terrified. 

Lev moans and grabs Yaku for another sloppy kiss. "Yaku-sama". They kiss some more, and Yaku strips Lev of his shirt. "Y-Yaku-sama.. _ahh_...let me do it for. Don't want.. _nhh_ don't want you to get bloody"

"Your so sweet Lev, such a good little boy for me," Yaku tells him, as his hand grabs ahold of his cock again. Even from here, Shibayama can see how hard he is. 

_Don't want you to get bloody-_

"Alright sweetheart, you can do it for me" Shibayama watches as Lev picks up the knife and leans over to make out with Yaku some more. Shibayama knows whats happening, can see how the soft caring gaze is gone from Lev's eyes.

"N-no! Lev, please...please don't-" Shiabyamas pleas go unheard, and Lev pauses a bit with the knife, looking back at Yaku for confirmation. 

Yaku nods. 

Lev plunges the knife deep in between Shibayama's eyes.

His eyes close instantly. 

-

"D-did I do a good job Yaku-sama?" 

Yaku nods and kisses Lev lewdly, kisses down the column of his throat, litters his chest with love-bites. Watching as the other male grows hard again. "You're so good Lev, such a good little boy for me. You look so pretty with blood on you. So fucking _hot_ , you killing for me."

Lev moans and puts a hand on his cheek. "I'd do anything for you Yaku-sama"

Yaku kisses him again. Crooks his fingers from where they're nestled deep inside him, watches as Lev's eyes practically roll to the back of his head. "I know you would sweetheart". 

_In a few hours, the aphrodisiac will wear off._ Yaku lines himself up with Lev's hole. Pushes in all in one go and Lev screams, gripping the bedsheets with both hands. _But until then-_

Yaku thrusts forward, feeling so warm and snug inside Lev. 

_Until then I'll enjoy every moment with you_. 

-

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading my short story <333
> 
> also i fixed my request box now, so please request any and everything !! 
> 
> https://forms.gle/T8pukLXzZfNpVLvv7 <\-- there's the link btw

**Author's Note:**

> https://forms.gle/jJqq6i65n8TEM2M39 
> 
> Its open to where you can only request once now, because of all the spam (or not spam?). Take care sweethearts <33


End file.
